Troublemaker
by JulyyFire
Summary: Where have I been thee past two years? Hell. Small schools suck. Where am I now? Don't really know what to call this place, but as long as I don't get myself landed in jail by the time I graduate, I'll say it's pretty close to heaven. New trouble with old friends? Heck yes. And my love life? Well, I got time to figure that out. InuKag
1. Small School

**Chapter 1: Small School**

**Sooo here goes nothing! I'm gonna work really hard on this fanfic!**

The small school of Riverside High. There are around 400 kids in total (100 per grade) with a 1:10 teacher-student ratio. And I hate it so much.

Some call me lucky. We don't have some cliche hierarchy like in some other huge normal highschools. We know everyone too well for that. We've known everyone since our first year. There's no one in my grade that I've never talked to or that I've never had a class with. I can name all the kids first names and last names and well, everyone probably knows my first name and last name too considering I perform in my band with my friends Hojo, Eri, and Yuka at the lame school talent shows we have every once in a while.

But while it sounds like some cool family-type school, let me assure you, it's not. Yeah, there isn't any extreme bullies or anything like that. There isn't a real popular girls clique or anything like that. But here, you have one group of close friends and you really can't change that, even if you hate it. And I hate it. My friend group consists of a bunch of jerks pretty much.

There's Yuka, who is extremely egotistical and doesn't like talking about anything that doesn't have to do with her and her opinions and her life and her hobbies/likes and dislikes. She'll get annoyed if you try to talk about something you like that she doesn't or something she doesn't know about or anything that has to do with your life exclusively. She's also funny, but only when she wants to be.

Then, there's Hojo. Hojo has had a crush on me since 9th grade. Yes, 9th grade. But he's a part of the group and anyone a part of the group you have to be friendly with, even if you don't actually like them. You have to act like you're friends and if you don't, everyone gets mad at you. It's how this works. Hojo is extremely creepy with his infatuation but he's really sincere and always tries to impress me, even though it never works.

Next is Eri, who does not care about anyone. She could care less about other people's problems. Tell her personal stuff and she'll probably make some excuse as to why she has to leave the conversation because she hates being forced to comfort people. She doesn't care if your sad as long as you keep your personal life far away from her.

After, we got Ayumi. Ayumi loves to talk crap. She's great at it. She loves arguments amongst herself and others so she can come to me and tell me all about how this person is stupid and how this person should get punched and how annoyed she is with this person (most of the time it's one of our friends.) She just loves to gossip and I know she probably talks about me, too.

We also got Satoru, who does a lot of drugs in his free time. Satoru is just one of those people who talks all the time about drugs and how high he gets. Don't ever be caught around him on April 20th at 4:20 because he will freak out about how cool drugs are and how he gets high and he'll talk about it for hours. I don't like to hang around him much.

Mayu and Hitomi both are geniuses, but they're also one of those "if you watch the movie and don't read the book first, you are uncultured and are probably illiterate with no taste for written art" people. Again, I prefer to not be around them since reading isn't something I like to do much unless it's fanfiction. They're kinda funny and are great to be partners with on projects, but they just make you feel bad about yourself.

Okay, so do I hang out with all of them and have a good time occasionally? Yeah. We're all still 'friends' and they're pretty funny but I don't really feel like they're good friends. And it sucks.

So, English class called my name and I wandered to my seat next to Yuka and Satoru.

"Hey you got eyeliner?" Yuka turned to me. I shook my head and she turned to the little mirror she had in her hand and continued looking, "I got up late and didn't have time to put any makeup on! And I forget my makeup on my dresser and now I'm ugly."

"You look fine." I assured her, although, it didn't really make her feel much better. It wasn't the first time though. She hates being without makeup, "Maybe Eri has some!" She looked up with hope in her eyes.

"Oh Kagome!" She grinned, "You wonderful girl!"

I smiled, glad to help out.

"What's up with you girls and makeup?" Satoru asked, sighing, "You freak out over it!"

Yuka turned and glared at him, "Guys don't have to worry about shit like that so of course it seems dumb but girls do so shut the fuck up."

His eyes widened in horror, "S-Sorry..."

"Hello class." Ms. Tomikasa said, walking in the room, "Today, I want you to write an essay on the rhetorical devices used in the text I asked you to read and annotate last night and how those devices develop the author's thesis. No talking." She went to her desk and sat down, pulling out her little laptop and typing away. I got out a piece of paper and a pencil and began writing about the use of irony...

Later that day, I found myself in the lunch room sitting with Eri, Hitomi, and Hojo. The rest of the gang had gone out to study for some test in a class I didn't have.

"Hey Kagome, how's your day been?" Hojo asked, giving me a huge and rather awkward smile.

I forced one back and replied, "Good how about you?"

His smile widened, "It's been great, especially now that I get to see you!"

Again, he throws out weird and flirty sentenced that I don't know how to respond to. So I just smiled again and started talking to Eri,who had a lot to say about some idiot girl in her math class.

I sped through the rest of the day and went home to take a nap, but couldn't fall asleep.

I'm Kagome Higurashi. I hate my school. I hate my friends. I know everyone. And again, while it sounds so comfy to go to a small school, it is not. Welcome to a world of apathy with no escape and no new people and ugly boys and dumb girls. Welcome to long classes with teachers who pile you with work and guidance counselors who lecture you frequently and relationship issues that everyone knows about.

Most importantly welcome to the world of strict uniforms, no place to skip class, and where all your dreams go to die.

This is a small school and if you're contemplating whether or not to go to that tiny, cool sounding school that has a bunch of cool programs but 100 kids per grade, I'd rethink and run to your nearest normal sized highschool with normal kids and twists and turns in the building. Because they'll make it sound fun and cool, but trust me, it is not.

And worst, you'll miss your old friends. The smart ones that knew better than to put themselves through this misery. You will miss them a lot.

So again, I'm Kagome Higurashi and I hate my school.

**So yeah, this chapter is kind of short and boring, but next chapter will get alot more scandalous and will include some old friends! Trust me the rest of the fic will not be as bland as this! :)**


	2. Weekends

**Chapter 2: Weekends**

**Well, here goes nothing!**

This week has been: Sucky.

I mean, what a surprise. Every week for the past two years has been the same. Now, it's the beginning of junior year, and I still have yet to experience an awesome week at school.

On the bright side, I don't have homework. This is very rare. Happens probably 5 times a year where you get a weekend with no home, and one of those weekends is always the first week of school, which doesn't even count.

Well, I have the weekend completely free, which contrary to any other beliefs, does not mean anything more than watching Criminal Minds and playing Pokemon. Maybe I'll blast some music later. Who knows?

...30 minutes went by...

I sat on my bed, fighting my boredom and losing tremendously. What is there to do? I don't feel like Criminal Minds (which is shocking) and I don't feel like Pokemon since I already beat the Elite Four. Why can't I have a I life?

Again, I blame my friends, for being so sucky, that I don't want to hang with them or text them or anything. I should be going out. I'm 16 and it's Friday. Seriously. This blows.

"Hey, Kagome, do you have some spare batteries?" Souta called from right outside my room door. MAYBE I COULD PLAY HALO WITH HIM! My little brother bought all the xbox games with his own money, besides Minecraft, so if I want to play them, he only allows it when it's with him.

I ran and opened the door, only to see Souta with one of his little friends who was holding an xbox controller. My excitement withered away.

"Uh sis, do you?" He asked again.

Oh yeah. He wanted batteries. Probably for the xbox controller. "Uhh...no don't think so. Sorry." I groaned, ready to shut the door and mope around in my room.

"Hey, you look around my sister's age!" His friend said, "Do you know Maki?"

I shook my head, "I go to Riverside. It's a school right outside of town. I take it she goes to Shikon High?"

The kid nodded his head, "Yeah. I was gonna ask if you're going to the party on Westway Avenue. Maki doesn't know the person having it, but she said they always have parties open to whoever wants to go."

Westway is two streets over...

"I don't really know many people who don't go to Riverside, so I don't keep up with any parties or stuff like that." I replied, realizing how lame I sounded.

"You should go sis!" Souta smiled, "You look like you need to get out the house."

I glared at him, taking what he said as an insult (clearly that's what it was), "Yeah, whatever." I closed my door.

A party, huh? Haven't been to one of those since Yuka's summer party, which literally consisted of 10 people and was so boring even though she swears it was the funnest even in life.

Westway is where all the nice houses are, with pools and balconies and other cool, fancy stuff. I used to walk past it to get to the park when I was in Middle School. A bunch of my old friends would meet up at the park all the time. It was like the 'it' place.

I smiled. If it's an open party, maybe I should try it.

...But what if I end up just standing there alone looking pathetic!? What if no one talks to me...or worse...what if everyone talks to me and I get socially awkward and embarrassed!

I, again, sat down on my bed.

"Kagome. You've got nothing better to do." I whispered to myself, "Just stop by for a bit. You can leave whenever you want." I contemplated the situation for a couple more minutes before getting up.

"I'm going to that party." I said, determined.

My closet consisted of some ugly, big shirts, and some really nice and elegant blouses. But if you look hard enough, you'll find a casual yet extremely cute top, which always looks good with dark skinny jeans. Mama's going out tonight!

I brushed my hair and put on some eyeliner and mascara, and I had to admit, I looked kind of attractive. I grinned to my reflection, feeling pretty satisfied.

The time was officially 9:00 which was when I decided I would leave, since parties don't usually start until late and I didn't want to show up before it started. If anyone asked, I was just taking a nice walk when I noticed the party and decided to stop by. Which I couldn't say if the party hadn't started yet.

I hurried down the stairs and called out to Mom that I was going out for a bit. Of course, this was unusual, so she hurried over to me with a big smile.

"Really!?" She asked, shocked, "You're going out?! Have fun dear and stay safe! I love you. Enjoy yourself! I love you!" She was acting like I was going to prom or something. Guess I really do have no life if even my mom notices.

I smiled and ran out the door, going in the direction of Westway. My black converse pounded against the hard sidewalk, while my heartbeat sped up. What if I make an entire fool of myself? I'm gonna die.

"Just don't attract attention..." I muttered, turning on to Westway Ave. You could see where the party was coming from, considering that there were a million parked cars around it and lights flashing. I gulped. I had never done something like this. I've never even been to a real party!

I forced myself up the 5 little steps leading to the front door. There were some people standing around, talking. They glanced at me really quickly before continuing their conversation. I stepped inside.

The music was so loud. I couldn't even hear myself thinking as it played some techno music. I continued to wander. Not many people noticed me. They were probably used to seeing people they didn't know, which I was extremely grateful for.

This looked like a party from the movies. People were making out, some people were dancing, a bunch of kids were drunk, and I got hit on several times. I waved those guys off and continued walking while I had a silly grin on my face. I don't really get hit on by strangers (just Hojo) so it was definitely a confidence booster. This party was really cool.

I was turning a corner, making my way to the backyard, when I knocked into someone.

"Huh, sorry!" I quickly apologized.

The guy simply smiled, "No prob-wait...Kagome?"

He knew my name? I looked at him for a moment before getting extremely excited, "Miroku!" Miroku was one of my close friends in Middle School. We used to get in all sorts of trouble together. I couldn't believe how different he looked now, with his black hair pulled back into a small ponytail.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, "I haven't seen you in ages! You look fantastic by the way!"

I blushed, "I was taking a walk when I saw the party. I decided to stop by!"

He draped his arm around my shoulder, "Well, Kags, we've missed you at Shikon. How's Riverside?"

I frowned, "That place is hell. I _hate _it."

Miroku only laughed, "You should come to Shikon, then!"

"My mom wouldn't let me switch. She thinks Riverside is such a great school." I groaned, wishing I could escape that place. Shikon seems so fun!

A voice coming from behind called Miroku's name. He turned his head and smiled at whoever it was.

"I'll see you around the party, Kags. I gotta do something, but promise you'll stay and we'll catch up!" Miroku said, turning around and walking away. I just smiled and nodded.

Seeing Miroku was cool, but now I'm back on my own. Making my way through the crowds.

No one else seemed to recognize me, so I stood in the backyard and surveyed the place. By now, it was 10:30, and way more people showed up. I decided I would try to look cool. So I leaned against the wall and acted like where I was was the best place in the whole party. Of course, I probably didn't look at cool as I hoped, but I did attract more looks from people. Not ugh-who-is-that looks but more curious looks. My self-esteem was through the roof right now.

And, of course, that's where I saw him.

Inuyasha Takahashi.

How could I not recognize him? He still had his long, silver locks and his puppy dog ears. And of course, he was sitting alone by the pool. I was surprised at first to see Inuyasha at a party considering he wasn't a social person, but hey, I haven't seen him in 2 years so maybe things changed!

I contemplated going up to him. But what if he doesn't remember me? What if he thinks I got ugly? What if he hates me? Nope. I wouldn't do it.

Inuyasha Takahashi.

Now that's all I could think about. Why'd I have to notice him? Why Why Why? He was a really close friend in middle school. It was always Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, and I. But I had known Inuyasha first before I met any of them. We had been stirring up trouble since pre-k, where we overflowed the classroom sink by stuffing napkins in the drain. He was like my protector since then. Since he was half demon, he was extremely strong and he was also protective, always saving me from injury. (No surprise the first day of high school without Inuyasha, I sprained my ankle). We went through everything together, including the death of our friend Kikyo. She died when we were in 6th grade (she was in 7th). Her house had caught on fire. Even though she didn't like me much and was closer to Inuyasha, I was still sad and we comforted each other.

After pretty much walking memory lane by myself, I decided I would face my fear and say hey to Inuyasha. Sure, he was really upset when he found out I wasn't going to Shikon, and sure the last thing we said to each other was "Fuck you, too." But, we were still friends for so long. And after actually seeing him after those 2 years, I realized I really did miss him.

I began maneuvering in his direction, slipping in-between conversations and sliding through crowds. I was almost there when...

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I knew that voice...

I turned to see Hojo, giving me a big smile. Oh, fuck.

Sigh, "Hi Hojo." I forced a semi smile.

"Let's go get some punch!" Hojo shouted, grabbing my wrist and bringing me inside.

Die Hojo. Die.

He talked to me for most of the night. Something about having a cousin that goes to Shikon so he goes to these parties often. I kind of wanted to kill him but there were too many witnesses. Fuck you Hojo. Fuck you.

I thought I would have to suffer through this the entire time, but I was in fact saved.

"There you are, Kagome!" Miroku had found me. He had come to save me. Thank the heavens.

"Hey Miroku!" I smiled at him, ignoring what crap that had been spilling out of Hojo's mouth.

"Uh, I see you've made a friend." He said, staring at Hojo who looked a little uncomfortable.

.Friend. "He goes to Riverside." I explained. While Hojo wasn't looking, I mouthed the words 'get me outta here' to Miroku who gave me a sly smile before saying, "Miss Kagome, I'm gonna have to steal you away from your good friend for a bit. Sorry Hojo, we got some catching up to do."

Hojo looked a little hurt, but he wasn't about to argue with Miroku. Hojo is a really uncomfortably shy and defenseless person. Miroku wasn't threatening him or being mean, but Hojo didn't want to start a fight.

"O-okay..." Hojo said, fiddling with his fingers.

Miss Kagome. Miroku was always so polite and well mannered. (That is of course only with what he says, he had a habit of 'misplacing' his hands on other girls.)

He led back outside to the pool area. I was kind of hoping he would bring me to Inuyasha where we could all reminisce together, but he when we stopped, Inuyasha was sitting on the other side of the pool, alone.

"Sango should be here somewhere..." Miroku said, his eyes searching for her.

"Sango's here!" I almost laughed out loud, "I've missed her so much!" The one close female friend I had. Neither of us had phones when I left to Riverside, so we had no way of getting in contact with each other. But man, we were like sisters.

I almost forgot about the man across the pool, so when my eyes met with his again, I was shocked to see him staring back at me. I froze. Literally couldn't move. A small grin appeared on his face.

That's when it happened. Miroku hit me on my back to get my attention. He probably found Sango. But I'm an unbalanced person. Extremely unbalanced. So I tipped over the edge of the pool, screamed and fell in.

Fuck.

**Okay so chapter 2 is a lot more fun than chapter 1. She fell in the pool. Like Kagomes do. But we've introduced Inuyasha. And I'm so excited!**

**Review pleasee! :)))))))))))**


	3. I'm a Tomato Face

**Chapter 3: I'm a Tomato Face**

**Well, here goes with the next chapter! Hope you guys like! And the comments are really encouraging!**

Did I remember much of what happened? Not right now. I was in a bed that is not mine in a house that wasn't mine wrapped in a blanket that WAS NOT mine. Was I a little freaked? Yes. I was totally freaked. Did I get kidnapped? What the hell?

So, I sat up and examined the room. It was most definitely a boy's room. Blue walls, t-shirts on the floor, poster of some guy playing baseball. Yup, definitely a boy's room. Which of course, freaked me out even more! I immediately looked down to see what I was wearing.

Those clothes on my body, unlike anything else in the room, are definitely mine. (Although they are extremely wet...) Still, thank God! I was untouched! Now, I just have to figure where the hell I am so I can make a run for it. Escape plan.

Of course, standing up stirred my already painful headache, so I couldn't exactly make a quick escape. I just stood there for a bit before the pain lessened. That's when I realized there was music coming from downstairs. It was muffled because of the closed door, but I could tell it was probably extremely loud.

WAIT! I WAS AT A PARTY! I remembered it now. I walked to Westway Ave and saw Miroku and...and Inuyasha! But why was I soaked and upstairs?

The memory came back to haunt me. My head fell to the ground, along with my limp arms. I had fallen. Into the pool. In front of everyone. Fuck.

"There's no way I'm going back downstairs..." I sighed, "Why am I so embarrassing?" Of course, I was still wondering how I ended up here. It's not like I can't swim so why couldn't I make it to the surface? Unless I hit my head or something...that had to be it... Ugh good going Kagome. Everyone saw you fall and faint. I probably looked like such an idiot.

But what time is it anyways? I looked over and saw a clock on top of the dresser in the righthand corner of the room. 11:56.

IT'S ONLY 11:56! WHEN DO PARTIES EVEN END? Hopefully people start leaving at midnight... BUT WHAT IF THEY DON'T LEAVE UNTIL LIKE 4 AM? WHAT IF I'M STUCK IN HERE FOREVER?!

I paced the room trying to come up with a list of fun things to do so that I don't die of boredom. Oh gosh. That'd be even more embarrassing.

_Just In: Kagome Higurashi, 16, died of boredom at a party after falling and fainting in a pool, waking up in some guy's room, and being too embarrassed to go back downstairs. Officials say that luckily she's not here to witness her humiliation._

I'm gonna be the laughing stock of Shikon High unless I find some way to entertain myself!

"Wait a minute!" I smiled, "If I remember correctly, when I was wandering the party, I saw that at the top of the stairs, there was a closed door. I bet no one's allowed up here! I got this entire floor to explore...hehehe!" (I've really got to stop talking to myself...)

I clapped my hands together. Yes. Time to have some real, sneaky fun.

I cracked open the bedroom door and popped my head out. The hallway light was on, but there was no one in sight. I'm safe. I tiptoed out of the room, but kept my back against the wall, real secret-agent style.

I passed 3 doors, which were all closed. I was way to nervous to open them. What if someone snuck up there or if the parent's of the house were sleeping (I doubt because of the noise). STILL! What if monsters were in there! No way am I opening any doors whatsoever.

Although, I did finally come across a door that was wide open. Mwahaha time to investigate this room...

The light was off and it was pitch black. PHONE LIGHT TO THE RESCUE! I grinned, taking out my phone and turning the screen on so I could see what was inside. To my surprise, it was like a small library, with 1,2...6 bookcases in total. (People on Westway are so super rich! I bet one of these rooms has like a mini Walmart in here too...Ya think if I have my library card, I could take some of these home?) Unable to restrain myself, I let out a laugh at my not-so-funny joke.

The light switch was right by the door (which I luckily found rather quickly.) Now all I had to do was explore the little library. I slowly walked towards the closest bookcase. Maybe...just maybe...I can find a hidden passage.

I began taking out suspicious looking books, but much to my disappointment, no bookcases turns and no secret passages were revealed. There goes my excitement.

A red book did catch my eyes though, and hope did restore itself. "Maybe it's this book..." I reached and grabbed it. And...

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I sighed in defeat. "Well...that's it...I'm done."

Right before I was gonna put the book back in it's place, I noticed the title of the book, which was written in fancy gold letters. "The Time Travelling Priestess... Well, that sounds interesting..." I muttered, "Maybe I'll read this!" Of course, before I read any book, I check the summary on the back first.

_Akane was a modern-day schoolgirl. That is, of course, until she finds herself in Feudal Japan, harboring the powerful Shikon Jewel. Met with a stubborn and arrogant hanyou, Ranma, she faces the difficult task of taking on the job of the jewel's previous owner: protecting it. When not all goes to plan and the jewel shatters, Akane and Ranma must set out to find the jewel shards before they fall into the hands of evil. But only fate knows what's in store for them and who they might meet along the way, and with the past coming to haunt Ranma, there's no telling where this adventure will lead._

"Shikon Jewel?" Kagome inquired, "This must be the legend of the jewel, which Shikon High is named after!" ...Riverside has no interesting legend or myths or ANYTHING. I pouted. Why can't my school be this cool?

I opened up to the first page.

_The Girl Who Overcame Time... and the Boy Who Was Just Overcome_

I began reading. This book was so cool. "Whoa. Akane was dragged into the well in her family's shrine...by a centipede demon!" I grinned. It sounded really scary but I kind of envied Akane. Her life was about to get 10x more exciting than mine will ever be!

I continued reading, getting sucked in. I didn't even realize the boy who had entered the library.

"Well, guess you woke up!" He said, startling. I dropped the book on the ground. Shit...there goes my page.

"Uhh...yeah. Sorry if I'm not supposed to be in here. This book is...uh...really cool." I quickly justified (really badly) my exploration mission and picking up the red book.

The boy smiled, "Guess you don't remember me, then." Remember? I focused on his appearance. His auburn hair was up in ponytail and he had green eyes, not to mention a fluffy tail.

"...Shippo?" I gasped, "This is your house? This is _your _party?"

Shippo grinned proudly, "Why yes it is! My parents bought this house because the basement is the perfect place for me to practice fox magic. I'm gonna be a full-fledged fox demon!"

He was a year younger than me, but he always hung out with the old gang after school. I could definitely remember him always mocking Inuyasha. They fought like siblings, and of course, when Inuyasha decided he wanted to get violent, I was the one to keep him in check. (Although occasionally when he pulled a few pranks on us, I did allow a few hits.)

"That's so cool. Makes my house look like crap!" I smiled, "Well, thanks for taking me up here! I must've hit my head pretty hard when I fell into the pool. My head hurts a lot!"

He laughed, "You didn't hit your head in the pool Kagome!" Huh?

"Then...how'd I faint?" I asked, a little concerned.

"Miroku pulled you out and you looked around at everyone and just fainted!" He said, laughing.

I DID WHAT! THAT'S EVEN MORE EMBARRASSING THAN HITTING MY HEAD! UGGGGHHHHHH!

And that's when Miroku strutted on it, "Figured the clutz was awake by now." I groaned.

"Whoa! Are you okay? Your face is super red!" Miroku pointed at me in shock.

"I'm fine..." I mumbled.

Shippo covered his mouth to contain his laughter, but couldn't keep it in, "She's a tomato!"

That's it. This is why I do not go out. Social comfort is not something I learned in Riverside. I need to stay in my cozy house and not talk to people. Yes. That's what I'm gonna do.

"By the way, your boyfriend was looking for you." Shippo said, nonchalantly.

"My _what?_" I demanded.

"...That weird guy from Riverside...Hojo I think it was...said you two were in love or something?" He scratched his head uncomfortably.

Well, there goes my temper. Right out the window.

I marched downstairs, still soaked. But super pissed.

"HOJO!" I shouted, earning myself some stares from the partygoers. I didn't care right now. I was sooo mad. I didn't even care when someone said, "That's the girl who fell in the pool!"

Finally, after long minutes of searching, I found him sitting by the pool where I fell.

"Hojo what the FUCK!" I gave him my most deadly stare.

"Huh? KAGOME!" He shouted, happily, "YOU'RE OKAY!"

"No! Shut up!" I clenched my fists, "I am _single!" _

He frowned, "Uhh... I know that, Kagome."

"As in I'm not _in love _with you!" I pointed my finger to his chest, "Got that? So don't go fucking telling lies behind my back!"

Hojo looked shocked, "Oh! Um...I'm sorry...I just-uh...I just really love you and all..."

Yes I know. This sounds adorable. This sounds like one of those moments where I look like a jerk for denying his sincere feelings for me. Well, let me tell you something. This isn't adorable. He's been saying this since 9th grade! Does he even know what love is? I don't fucking think so! At first, I was all 'aww let me be nice', but now? NOW I WANT TO FUCKING KILL HIM! NOT ONLY DID I LOOK LIKE SUCH A LOSER, NOW THE ENTIRE PARTY THINKS MY BOYFRIEND IS FUCKING HOJO? WHAT THE FUCK? JUST BECAUSE HE HAS SOME CREEPY INFATUATION, HE THINKS HE HAS A RIGHT TO CLAIM ME OR SOMETHING? No.

"Hojo. I don't care how much you _love_ me, you need to CONTROL YOU STUPID MOUTH BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU BACK! THIS ISN'T A MUTUAL THING AND WE ARE NOT TOGETHER! I OWE YOU NOTHING FOR LIKING ME!" By now, a crowd had formed.

"I-I just love you...and now I ruined any chance I had..." He pouted.

"Okay...I'm gonna say this once...and I'm gonna say it loud." I began, "Ahem. YOU HAD NO CHANCE! YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THE SAME THING SINCE 9TH GRADE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS! AND YOUR FEELINGS GIVE YOU NO RIGHT TO BE CREEPY TOWARDS ME AND LIE ABOUT ME ESPECIALLY SINCE I'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT NICE AND CONSIDERATE FOR 2 YEARS!"

The girls in the crowd cheered, while the boys all yooooo-ed.

I decided it was time to finish this off, "I'm sorry but I don't like you...at all. Your love is just infatuation. And you've made me really uncomfortable for a while now, but I sucked it up because I thought you'd eventually grow up. And it's time that I told you straight up: you need to stop."

He stuttered for a bit before running out of the house and probably back home. I sighed. School should be fun on Monday.

Again, everyone looked at me. Never will I ever go to another party.

I looked around and saw Shippo push through the crowd, "Wow. You really put him in his place."

"Yeah, well." I shrugged, "He's been pretty much clingy to me since freshman year. And I didn't like it. Now I guess the bottled up annoyance exploded."

He smirked, "Well, congrats. Don't think he'll bother you again."

"Hope not." I sighed, "Well, I think I'll head home. Pretty sure me and parties do not mix."

He nodded, "Come by sometime."

I smiled, "Will do!"

As I walked past you, he whispered in my ear, "You're a tomato."

Fuck.

**Well, I like this chapter although it took me FOREVER TO WRITE! I promise though, Inuyasha will be in the next chapter, no doubt. So get ready for some InuKag action. REVIEW THOUGH AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR! Reviews make me feel really cool and they motivate me to write more! ;)**

**InuKag 3**


End file.
